Feels Like Home To Me
by CandyMaria
Summary: Slightly AU. Not a Brallie story! Callie and Jude met the Adams Foster family a little earlier in their lifes. They are a beautiful family. But now, when the girl is 15 years old, something that wasn't planned happened: she got sick. What if some simple virus turns out to be something more serious? Lots of Stef/Callie. Contains the Quinns also.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, and English is not my first language. So please be patient with me!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

 **FEELS LIKE HOME TO ME**

 **– An Adams Foster** **Family story**

The Adams Foster family was what people would call an unusual family. But the amount of love that they shared was the biggest possible and anybody could see that. Stef and Lena were married and had five incredible children. The oldest was Brandon, who had sixteen years of age and was Stefanie's biological son, from her marriage with Mike. Callie was the second eldest, just by a few months. She had fifteen and had been adopted, along with her baby brother Jude, when she was fourteen, even though she lived with the family since thirteen. Then they had the twins, Mariana and Jesus, who also had fifteen and were younger than Callie by a few months, and were adopted by their moms when they were ten, but lived with them since when they were five. The youngest was Jude, who was twelve now and was Callie's biological half-brother.

Stef and Lena loved their family more than anything in this world and would do anything for their children to be safe and happy. And a few years ago, when Jude and Callie came into their lives, that's when they knew their family was complete. There was not even a logical explanation to this feeling. In just a little time, that girl and her little brother, made their ways into everybody's hearts. They had a troubled childhood and experienced more than most people do in a lifetime, but in this house, they found their forever family. It was where they found love and care.

"Callie, Mariana, shake a leg girls! You're gonna be late" Stef called her teenage daughters from the bottom of the stairs. Lena, her wife, and her sons Brandon, Jesus and Jude were already in the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Coming!" Mariana answered and Stef sighed, going back to the rest of her family

"Jesus, have you taken your pills yet?" Lena was asking their son, and Stef grabbed the medicine basket and handed the pill to the boy, already knowing the answer. The blonde cop kissed her wife and grabbed a cup of coffee to start her day

"Oh, finally!" Lena said when the girls appeared down the stairs, talking about something Lexi had texted them "Can the rest of us know what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" Mariana said and when it was met with silence she looked up to her mother "I mean, you wouldn't understand"

"Did our daughter just called us old?" Stef said pretending to be hurt and making everybody laugh

"Not that I'm on their side Mom, but you are kind of old" Jesus said

"I think you're very young and beautiful," Jude said in their defense. Everybody engaged on conversation, like every other morning in the Adams Foster household. One thing, though, was different. Callie was incredible quiet that morning. Of course, from all the kids, she and Jude were the last talkative, Mariana and Jesus being the most outgoing of the crew. But she wasn't that quiet either. She would always say some joke to help her sister and make everybody laugh with her smart jokes. While they all talked, Stef took a look on her baby Cal. The two of them had the most especial bond. They had one since the day they met, when the girl was thirteen years old.

"Hey sweets, do you want something different to eat?" She asked the girl, noticing she haven't eaten her cereal, and was just playing around with her spoon, while listening to the conversation

"Oh, no. That's alright" the girl answered and that took Lena's attention too. The two mothers crossed eyes and had one of their famous "mute conversations" that only they understood. This time what they said with those looks was that something was wrong with Callie

"Well honey, you haven't touched you cereal. I can make you some eggs if you want" Lena tried

"Eww, she doesn't eat _eggs_ " Mariana said, while Callie just shrugged

"You mean, _you_ don't eat eggs" Brandon said mocking her

"Yeah, but she is my sister. I'm looking out for her by not letting her eat this kind of thing" the latina said. Even though Mariana and Jesus were the twins, she and Callie bounded like they were the twins of the family. The fact that they had the same age, slept in the same bedroom and did everything together since they were thirteen, made them almost inseparable, even if they were, in fact, totally different people and had the most different taste and personality.

"Well honey, you need to eat something" Lena pushed. Breakfast was something important in their family, the most important meal of the day.

"I'm not all that hungry"

"Are you sick babe?" Stef asked

"No mom, I'm just…"

"Well, so eat at least a little, and I'll reinforce your lunch ok?" she asked, but Callie knew it wasn't really a question, so she just nodded, while her mom put an apple with her sandwich for lunch.

"Ok guys, let's get going alright? Everybody in the car in ten" Lena said looking at her watch. She then put her mug in the sink, gave Stef a peck on the lips and went upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Wait, why you are always in such a hurry?" Mariana said, always being the last one to be ready.

"Mom, it's okay if I go to Lou's after school?" Brandon asked Stef

"Yeah, just don't forget to do your homework and be home before curfew ok?"

"Yes, gotcha" he said with a smile and put his plate in the sink. Callie got up to do the same, but Stef stopped her

"Hey, we agreed you would eat at least a little bit" she said and the girl looked down at her bowl and shrugged. Stef took the bowl away from her and put it in the sink before looking in her daughter's eyes, with a concerned look "You sure you're alright? You seem pretty quiet this morning"

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well I guess" she said "If you let me drink some coffee I would be more talkative this morning" she said with prying eyes and a smirk on her face. Stef laughed a little

"Nice try kiddo. No coffee for you young lady"

"At least I tried" Callie said noticing the smile on Stef's face was fading and her concern taking place again "Don't worry mom, I'm fine. Really" she said and hugged her mother

"Ok, but if anything was bothering you, you would tell me right?"

"Yes mom" Callie said, pretending to be annoyed by the hovering "I need to go now, or even Mariana will be ready before me" she said with a little laugh and left the kitchen.

That kid. Stef knew she worried too much sometimes, but Callie had that effect on her. Well, all of her babies had, but Callie got to her nerves a little easier. Just because she would always try to figure things out by herself and try not to bother anyone with her problems. If Callie complained about something, than it was serious. She was brought back to reality, from her worries, when Lena entered back on the now quiet kitchen

"Hey hon, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah" she said "Just worried"

"Babe, she's fine" Lena said, already knowing what her wife was worried about

"Yes, I know" she agreed "She was just really quiet, and you know…"

"Baby, she is a teenager" Lena said with a smile "That's what you get with fifteen year olds"

"You right" she said giving Lena a kiss "You're always right you know?"

"Bye mom" they heard the kids leaving for school and said their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So, I'm really sorry about my english. I'll try to get it better, promise. I really hope you enjoy this story, and tell me what you think!

Also, just want to say: I watched the winter premiere last night, all the way here, from Brazil. What did you guys think? I got a little disappointed. It feels like Callie is always fighting her battles alone. And always being treated like she's always wrong. Like, I don't think she should be charged in a felony in the accident thing. I mean, she called 911, and she ran because she was afraid of the guy right? Poor Callie, I feel bad for her.

Anyway, here it goes my next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Stop, leave me alone!" Jude asked when some boys of his class started to bully him in the hallway. He liked to paint his nails with blue nail polish, and it wasn't very well seen by his classmates.

"Oh, his so girly" one of them said and everybody laughed

"Stop it!"

"Hey, what's happening in here?" Jude's teacher said, braking the fight apart "To class, now!" she said to everybody and all the kids followed their ways. Jude, on the other hand, was really upset and was left behind. He decided to go to do bathroom to wash his face.

When hi was walking by the hallways, longer than he had imagined he was, Mariana was passing by. She needed a break from her math class, and asked permission to go drink some water. Then she spotted her youngest brother in the hallway, were he should not be. She knew something was wrong right away, because his classes were on the other side of the school.

"Hey Jude" she said, grabbing his attention. He stopped and looked up to meet her concerned gaze "Hey buddy, everything alright?"

"Mhm" he mumbled

"So, why are you here?" he just shrugged "What happened? They were making fun of you again?"

"Yeah, but it's stupid"

"No, is not stupid Jude. They can't keep doing this"

"Please don't tell Callie. Please?"

"Okay. But, why?"

"You know she will be mad at me, and pissed of with all of them. I just can't take anymore drama"

"Ok bud, but we have to go back to class now ok? Do you feel alright to go back?"

"Yes. Thanks Mari, love you" he said and gave her a genuine smile

"Love you too, now go"

Mariana watched her little brother turn back and walk his way back to his classroom. She smiled noticing how much he had grown. She remembered when he and Callie first got to their house and he looked so little. Callie was so protective of him, it was something she had never seen before, but now she understood. She was protective of him as well. And what made her feel happy about it, was that her sister let her family love and care for him like only she did for a great part of her life. And when she did that, she made this family truly complete. When Jude was out of her sight, she went back to class, not even remembering how thirsty she was. She sat back on her place and took her cellphone

 _To: Callie_

 _I love you sis_

She smiled and put her phone down. Suddenly she felt the need to let her sister know how much loved she was. Just when she was about to begin paying attention to class again, she received a response

 _From: Callie_

 _Okay… What do you want from me? Lol_

She suppressed a laugh, but just when she was about to respond, the teacher said something, in an irritated tone

"Miss Adams Foster, something you're reading on your phone that you want to share with the class?" she looked up to the man and to her classmates and felt a little embarrassed

"Oh, no, just…"

"Ok, hand me the phone so we can continue with my class please"

"But…"

"Now Miss Adams Foster" he said, with his hand out, waiting for her to hand her phone. She did so, reluctantly "You can take it back after detention, with the Vice Principal"

"Detention?" she said, but was ignored. The man went back to lecturing.

"Oh man, I believe someone will be in trouble at home today" Tia whispered to her.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Can you explain why I have your phone?" Lena said, angry at her daughter. Mariana was a good student. Even with all that sassy attitude, she managed to still be a good student. And Lena was always mad when one of her kids were in trouble and ended up in her office.

"Well, momma I'm sorry. I was just sending Callie a text, but it was it"

"And you wasn't paying attention to class, was out of the class"

"No, Kyle let me go out to drink some water. It's not fair that I'm being punished for _that_ " Lena massaged her temple and sighed

"You know that's not the reason you being punished for. Right?" Mariana nodded uncertainly and looked down to her hands "Mariana?"

"Yeah momma, I know" she said, knowing her mothers liked to hear real answerers.

"Ok, so… detention uh. You're ready to some time out too?"

"Sometimes being the Vice Principal's daughter sucks" Mariana said under her breath

"Excuse me? What did you said?" Lena was getting really mad, but before Mariana could answer, someone knocked on the door "Come in" and then she was even madder. Callie went in, with a note on her hands. She was on detention too "Let me guess. The teacher got you sending a text to Mariana? You two are together all the time, you sleep together for God sake! Why you need to be texting each other in the middle of the class"

"No momma, it's not that" Callie said in a low tone of voice and Lena took the paper from her hands.

"You slept in class? Callie, I…" She begun the lecture, but when she look up to her daughter again she realized how tired she looked "Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired" Lena put her hand on the girl's forehead

"You _are_ a little warm"

"Momma I'm fine. I just really need to sleep, do I really need to stay in detention?"

"Well, yes sweetie. If you're not sick, you do. You know better than to sleep in class Callie. And you young lady, can have you phone back when you two get back home. Ate least you can walk home together" she said. The sisters exchanged looks and sighed. Detention was the worst thing, but at least they were not alone. "Okay, you can go. I see you at home"

"Bye momma" Mariana said "Don't forget I love you, while you think about the grounding thing ok?" she said with a smile, but Lena kept her serious face. Callie looked at her with a little smile, took her backpack and followed her sister. Lena took in her daughter's face and knew she wasn't lying, she sure looked tired and wasn't being herself since that morning. That made her feel a little guilty for not letting her go home and rest, but she didn't want to seem to treat her kids differently than the other students. That is why she sometimes ended up being more severe with them instead.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"So… Are you really alright?" Mariana asked her sister once they were out of Lena's office "I mean, you're not being really yourself today"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep so here I am, miserable and sleepy" she said "What about you? Why were you all full of love earlier?" she asked laughing

"Well, why? Can't I just let my sister know how much I love her now and then?"

"Of course you can. But you don't, so I feel you want something from me. Spill it" the both of them entered Timothy's class, where they would spend their detention time, and each took one seat.

"No, I'm serious. There's no reason at all" she said and Callie smiled a big smile

"Well, in that case, I love you too" they shared a genuine smile before the teacher entered the classroom

"Ok guys, so here we are" he said "So, as you kids know, you have to be here for the next hour. During that time, no talking, no texting" he said looking to Mariana "and no sleeping" than to Callie "While you are here, I want you to write about your heart"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked

"Exactly what I said. Write about your hearts. I don't know, you have to interpret. What's in your heart?" and then the girls looked at each other; that was a good thing to write about when you had the family they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I tought nobody would read this story! Again, forgive me if there are some mistakes in my English ok? Don't forget to say what you think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Hello my babies!" Stef announced she was home later that day. She found Lena alone in the kitchen, starting to prepare something for dinner

"Hey baby, how was work today?" she asked her wife, who walked towards her and gave her a kiss before giving an answer.

"Same old, same old" she said "What about you?"

"Well, It was interesting" she said and Stef couldn't help but laugh a little

"Who was it and what did they do?"

"That's the thing. Who were _they_ … Two kids in detention in one day, and I can't help but feel terrible about it"

"Okay, so tell me what happened"

"Mariana was caught using her cell in class. I have it now. Plus, it seems she wasn't paying attention to class. And Callie was sleeping in class" she said defeated.

"Well, ok, they didn't do anything major, so that's good right?" she tried to reasoned. She walked to the fridge and took a cup of juice

"Yeah, I guess. But I told Mariana she would be grounded"

"Okay…"

"And I feel a little guilty about Callie"

"Guilty? Why?"

"Because she slept in class and when I asked her about it, she said she was really tired. She asked me to let her come home and get some sleep, but I said she had to go to detention. But she looked really tired, I don't think she was pretending, and for her to ask me something like that, I… I just…"

"Okay, that's something I have to agree. If she asked you, than she probably really needs the rest. Actually she told me this morning she hadn't slept well last night"

"Oh, see… I made a mistake, I should have let her come home without detention time"

"But I'm sure you had your reasons. So, why you decided she needed to stay?"

"Well, because she said she wasn't sick. So, I figured it wasn't fair to bail her out of detention, I mean, she did slept in class. I just… I just don't want to go easy on them just because I'm their mother. It's hard to separate the mom from the Vice Principal you know" Stef then started to massage Lena's shoulders, once the brunette had taken a seat on one of the stools

"Honey, I think you are really stressed. And I can imagine how hard it must be, but it's not a big deal. One hour detention, I don't see much harm done"

"Do you think I'm harder on them, just because I'm afraid of being too soft?"

"Sometimes, but I don't think they care. I think they understand" she said and kissed the top of Lena's head "So, where are my babies?"

"The girls arrived not long ago and are in their bedroom. Jude is at Connors, but should be back soon, since his curfew is at 6:30PM. Jesus just arrived from practice, and is taking a shower and Brandon is at Lou's"

"And his curfew is?"

"He send me a text asking to have dinner with her, so… I think he will be home at nine"

"Ok, so I will change this uniform, and then I'll go talk to the girls about the detention thing ok?"

"Yes, I'll just start dinner. Call me if you need me"

Stef went upstairs, to change clothes. She locked her gun in the safe, took of her uniform and got her hair loose. _Oh, how is good to be home_ , she thought, feeling comfortable in her sweatpants. When she got out of her bedroom, she didn't listen the shower running anymore, so she knocked on Jesus and Jude's door

"Hey bud" she said opening the door "Everything okay in here?"

"Hey mom! Yes, just starting my homework before dinner"

"Good boy" she said "I'll let you to it then" and then she went to the girls room and knocked a little before opening the door. Mariana was in her bed doing her homework, and Callie seemed to be sleeping. So Stef entered the room and seated on Mariana's bed

"Hi mom" the teen said, not very loud, so she wouldn't awake her sister

"Hey Miss Thing, what you working on?"

"History paper. Than I have to finish the essay Timothy asked for detention" she said casually, averting to look at her mother

"Oh yeah, I heard of that detention thing. So… Texting in the middle of class, what was so important that couldn't wait?"

"Nothing really, I just sent something to Callie"

"Why? You two are talking all the time!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to said that I love her, that's all" Stef was surprised. Even though she knew her daughter was a very loving girl, she wasn't used to be doing those kind of things

"That's nice sweetie, I love that you love her so much. But the next time you just try and wait a little longer to tell her, ok?"

"Yeah, ok"

"Are you ok baby?

"Yes. I'm sorry Mom, it won't happen again"

"That's alright" she got up, kissed her baby in the head and walked over to Callie's bed. She was sound sleep and was shivering a little "She's sleeping for how long?"

"Since we got home, a couple of hours ago" Stef nodded and covered her with a blanket, kissed her head and went back to the kitchen. She washed her hands to help Lena with the cooking

"So, how it go?"

"I talked to Miss Thing. Do you know what she was saying to Callie in the text?"

"What?"

"That she love her" Stef said with a silly face "How cute it's that right?" Lena smiled, while chopped the onions

"Really cute. What about Callie?"

"Well, I didn't talk to her yet. She's sleeping. Considering everything, I figure we could let her sleep until dinner"

"Yeah, I think she needs the rest"

"Hey moms" Jude said, walking in the room

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Alright" he said, I little unsure "Where is everybody?"

"Upstairs, and Brandon is at Lou's"

"Did you and Connor finish the project you were working on?"

"Oh yeah, so I'll go wash up. If that's ok"

"Sure buddy, go on" Stef said and then looked at her wife "Why I feel that something is wrong?"

"Because you're a worrier, that's why" Lena said with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

 **AN:** So, next chapter they realize something is wrong with Callie's health! Stay with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&t=72s)

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"So, I really need an extra money to take Emma to the movies this weekend" Jesus said while the family reunited to dinner later that evening.

"Well, I'll see what I can do ok?" Stef said "Hey Miss Thing, where is your sister?" she asked Mariana, who was entering the kitchen without Callie, even though Lena told her to wake her sister up before dinner

"Uh, she said she's not coming"

"Did you said she didn't have a choice?"

"Well, I tried, but she just went back to sleep. I mean, if she wants to sleep, we should let her be right?" she shrugged and sat on her stool next to Jesus

"Wrong. I'll take care of this" Stef said without waiting for any kind of answer. She went upstairs and found her daughter sound sleep in her bed. She sat by her side and stroked her hair "Hey Callie Girl, let's get up"

"Mhmm"

"Hey baby, it's dinner time, you need to get up"

"I'm not hungry" Callie said, no bothering to open her eyes.

"None of that sweets, c'mon" she insisted. Callie then looked at her

"Mom, _please_ , let me sleep. I'll eat something tomorrow" she whined a little irritated

"Callie, you haven't eaten all day. You need to eat something and it's not up for discussion" she got up and took Callie's hands to help her get up. Then she felt how hot she was, and really pale "Are you feeling alright sweets?"

"Mhmm mom, no, I'm sleepy" the girl said almost falling asleep again. Stef felt her forehead and it was burning up.

"Oh sweetie, what else are you feeling?"

"Fine" the girl said. Stef then left the room to get the thermometer. When she went back to the girls bedroom Callie was already asleep again. She sighed; she knew something was wrong that morning. She placed the thermometer in her ear without waking her again, and cursed under her breath with the result. She went downstairs again

"Uh… Lena, honey, can you come here a moment?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Babe, Callie is sick. That's where all the tiredness coming from"

"What you mean sick? Where is she?" Lena asked, already walking towards her daughter's bedroom, but Stef hold her back for a moment

"I don't really know, all I know is that she's really tired and is running a fever, so I'll give her a shower, to help it slowdown"

"How high?" Lena asked; the concern evident in her features. She felt even guiltier about the whole detention episode

"102,2" Stef said with a sigh. It was really high, and she was worried too "Ok, so I will take her to the shower, you stay with the kids and we'll go from there"

"Let me help you, it will be easier" Lena said, really needing to see for herself how Callie was. The two of them walked in her bedroom, to find her in the exact same position Stef had last seen. Lena immediately sat on her bedside and kissed her forehead, feeling the heat coming from her "Oh baby, do you think we should take her to the E.R?"

"Well, she's not showing other symptoms, so I guess we can handle it for now, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm scheduling an appointment with Dr. Lockhart for tomorrow. Come, take her to our bathroom, I'll turn on the shower" she said getting up. Stef nodded and took her place, stroking the girl's hair and taking in her features for a moment, trying to control her concern

"Hey sweetie, wake up for me" she said "Callie-Q, c'mon, open your eyes hun" Callie begun to stir and was met with Stef's smile

"I'm not hungry mom" she said and the woman laughed a little

"No, I know honey. But you are running a pretty high fever, so we have to get you to the shower, to help slow it down" Callie looked a little confused

"I'm fine" she said simply and Stef smile grew, knowing that she would say that. She was her mini-mi after all

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon kiddo, that's no escaping from this and you'll feel better" Stef said getting up and helping Callie. Once she was on her feet, she felt a little lightheaded and it did not went unnoticed by Stef "Wow, hey sweets. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just got up really fast" Stef observed her and put her arm around her waist to support her. When they entered the master bedroom, they could hear the shower running and Lena talking on the phone. She hang up as soon as she saw them

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Okay" Callie answered. She hated needing help, especially like this. Lena looked like she did not believed her, so she tried again, "My chest hurts…"

"Okay, what else?"

"I… I'm tired"

"It's gonna be okay sweets. Let's get you into the shower and then back to bed alright?" Stef said. She hated seeing one of her babies in pain; she would do anything to trade places with them

"Moms? It's everything okay?" Jude asked as he stopped in the master bedroom doorway

"Yeah buddy, Cal is not feeling very well, but we're taking care of it okay? Can you please help your brother and sister clean the kitchen?" Lena said

"Yeah, sure" he said, a little nervous. If Callie was accepting help, not just from one, but from both their moms, it was because she was really not feeling well.

"Oh, and please remember to save a plate for Brandon in the oven, for when he arrives ok?" she said, while Stef took Callie to the bathroom

"Yeah, sure" the boy said and went back down to tell he's siblings the reason why their mothers hadn't returned to eat dinner with them.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

The shower was painful for her. The almost cold water running into her hot skin… that was never a nice feeling. Once they were over with that, Stef helped her get into some PJ's that Lena had taken from her room, and then tucked her in their bed. In last than five minutes, she was already asleep, with Stef right by her side, and Lena was down stairs, making her a soup.

When she went back to her room, she found Callie curled up beside Stef, sleeping, while the blonde was stroking her hair and looking at her, lost in thoughts.

"Hey you" Lena said, letting her know that she was there. Stef looked at her wife, who was carrying a tray with Callie's dinner, and opened a sad smile

"You were fast" Stef said

"Yeah, well, I think you kinda lost track of time" Lena said returning the smile. She put the tray on the nightstand beside her side of the bed, and sat on the other side of her daughter "It breaks my heart to wake her, she seems peaceful"

"Yeah, I know. But she needs to eat. I mean, she is weak for a reason, she couldn't even stand on her feet during a quick shower"

"Ok, I see your point" Lena said, rubbing the girls forearm "Callie, sweetie, wake up"

"Mhmm" Callie mumbled

"Wait, you got the appointment for tomorrow?" Stef asked, before Callie was entirely awake

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you, tomorrow 11AM. Do you think you can take the day off of work?"

"Hm, yeah, sure. What else did she say?"

"Basically to try to keep the fever down, keep her hydrated and to take notes of any other symptoms. So you wake her and feed her, before this soup is could, and I'll take some tylenol. I forgot to put those on the tray, be right back" she said getting up, after giving Callie a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

Doctors. Callie hated them. Dr. Lockhart was fine, though. She was the pediatrician of the kids since Brandon was a baby and was the first doctor to earn Callie's trust, when she came to live with the Fosters two years ago. But either way, she was always nervous around doctors, even if it was her. Stef noticed how her daughter would scratch her nose, like she always did when she was nervous or afraid. She spent a lot of time in hospitals before she finally met her forever family, and neither one of those times were nothing but terrible experiences.

"So Callie, I missed you, but can't say I'm happy to see you" The always nice doctor said. She was great with her patients, and had grown to truly care about Callie since they met. She figured that it was because she had such an amazingly traumatic story and yet, had become such an amazing person. The girl smiled at her

"Well, I told her she didn't need to be sick to see you" Stef joked "That we could have you over for dinner, but I don't think she listened" the three of them smiled. Abby adored that family, and since Brandon was little, she became friends with them

"Okay, I'll remember that dinner invitation later" she said and then looked at the girl in front of her "So what we've got here Cal? How are you feeling"

"I'm fine"

"Callie" Stef warned her. They already talked about this; she had to say what she was feeling. That was always a battle when Callie was sick. Stef almost wished she was like Mariana, who would be almost a little too needy, but she didn't mind it at all. She loved to take care of her babies.

"What? It's true…" Callie said to her mom, and then looked at the doctor again "I _was_ feeling weird yesterday, but then my moms gave me some medicine and I got some sleep. Today I feel better" Abby Lockhart smiled a little, knowing how strong that girl was, and nodded, taking notes. She then looked at Stef, because she knew she would want to add something to what her daughter was telling

"Well" Stef said when the doctor looked at her "She had problems sleeping the night before last night. She woke up with zero appetite, didn't eat breakfast and was complaining a lot of being tired" the blonde said, looking from the doctor to her daughter, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, before continuing "Then she slept in class"

"Oh, that's never good. Being the daughter of the Vice Principal, I didn't want to be on your skin Cal" The doctor said, sympathetically, making the girl smile

"Yeah, she was pretty mad about me and Mari going to detention"

"I can imagine _that_ " she said and all three of them laughed "So, during the day it was just tiredness?"

"That she was telling us…" they both looked to Callie and she nodded "Ok, so when I got home I found her asleep, it was all she could do actually. She had a fever, 102.2"

"So you gave her the tylenol. Did she eat?"

"She was really weak, couldn't stand alone for much time, but still didn't wanted to eat anything, we had to force some soup on her, but it wasn't too much"

"And it felt fine? You felt nauseous, any pain?"

"No, I don't really remember eating at all, just sleeping" she said honestly

"She complained about pain in her chest" Stef said, showing the concern in her eyes.

"And did you slept okay after that?"

"Yeah"

"Like a rock. Her fever went down, but it didn't broke yet"

"That's alright. Fevers high like that usually take a little longer to break. Okay, so let's see what we have here, you can sit on the examination table sweetie".

Callie did as she was told. She took her sweatshirt of and handed to her mom, immediately shivering and feeling cold. Dr. Lockhart examined her as fast as she could, so the girl could put her blouse soon. She placed the stethoscope into her back and asked her to take deep breaths. She moved to the girls chest "Your chest it's still hurting?"

"No, not really"

"Mhmm" Abby said, listening to her heartbeats "Ok, let's take your temperature "She said placing the stethoscope into her neck and taking the thermometer into her hands, placing it in the girls ear "101.3, still pretty high huh?!" She said taking notes "Ok, you can get dressed, and I'll call a nurse to take a blood sample, alright? We need to run a couple tests"

"Here sweetie" Stef said hanging her blouse to her

"Thanks mom"

"Come here sweety" Stef said, taking her hand and bringing her to seat in her lap. Callie did so, but looked in her mother's eyes and said

"I'm not a baby you know?" with a smirk in her eyes and Stef put her arms around her while answering

"You're my baby Cal" and then kissed her shoulder "Will always be"

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Oh _mom_ , I want my sister back, please" Mariana complained. Lena and the kids had just gotten home from school. Stef was working with some paperwork from home, while Callie slept in her mothers bedroom "For how long she will stay with you guys, exactly?"

"At least a couple of days. We don't know what she has yet and it can be contagious. The result of her exams should be ready tomorrow, but Dr. Lockhart said it seems like she got some virus. So yeah, best case scenario, at least one week at home"

"That sucks" Jesus said "We were going to the game together! She even asked Robert to pick her up later this weekend!"

"Sorry bud, I don't think she'll go anymore"

"Ok, so she has to stay at home, but when she will be in our room again? I don't like being in my room alone" Lena smiled a little at her daughter. Seeing the relationship that her daughters had with each other always fulfilled her heart. She remembered being afraid, that Mariana wouldn't accept her new sister. She was not happy to share a room at that time. _How things change, right?!_ Lena thought to herself before answering

"Sweetie, hang on just for one more day or two okay?" Lena said, "So guys, go do your homework. And keep it quiet alright? Your sister is sleeping in our room" The kids went to do their work from school, except for Brandon

"Hey B, everything ok?" Stef asked

"Yeah, just fine. Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my birthday" he said. He was the oldest son, almost two years apart from Callie and the twins, and soon would be turning seventeen.

"Oh, of course honey, do you know what you want to do?" Lena asked

"Do you decided about that party?"

"Yeah, actually I decided to not have the party. I want a trip, I mean, I want to ask you permission to go in a tour with the band, as a gift for my birthday" he finally said it, feeling relived. However, as soon as he saw his mothers faces he got anxious again.

"T… Tour? When? How long?" Stef asked, in her cop mode

"In the summer, please?"

"I… I don't know" Stef said

"Oh, you don't have to answer right now. Just promise you'll think about it?"

"Yeah, of course we will think about it" Lena said, receiving a smile from her son.

"Thanks moms" he said before leaving the living room.

"You know that's nothing to think about, right?" Stef said when he was out of hearing range "That's no way he can go to some _tour_ with his band, for the summer. No way" Stef said determined, the way it drove Lena crazy sometimes, because she was deciding things without discussing with her and didn't even realized

"Stef! We need to at least talk about it" Stef sighed

"Yeah, well I don't think there is something to talk about" she said, a little annoyed that Lena was even considering the possibility "I'll go check on Callie" she said and went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

 _"_ _So the tests came back"_ Dr. Abby Lockhart said on the phone the next day. It was Saturday, and the kids were still sleeping when the phone rang. Lena was beginning breakfast, while Stef took the call _"and it turns out we were right, it is a type of virus. She has Coxsackievirus Type B"_ she said

"Cox… what?" Stef asked, taking a seat at one of the kitchen stools

 _"_ _Coxsackievirus Type B. Well, it's nothing major, but we need to give her time to recover"_

"Ok, so what do we do now?" The cop asked and saw Lena's concerned face in front of her, trying to understand what it was

 _"_ _Here comes the hard part. For the next few days, she has to stay in bed rest. At least one week away from school. You have to monitor her fever very closely. Keep the Tylenol from six in six hours for now, and if it goes higher than 101.0, you give me a call ok? Other than that, we'll start to give her some Acetaminophen to help with the pain, especially the chest pain"_

"Okay, okay" Stef kept saying

 _"_ _Don't forget, bed rest! And keep lots of fluids into her; she needs to stay hydrated. If she shows other symptoms, or if her fever does not break in the next 24 hours, call me. If her chest pains worsens, or if her fever goes up to 101.5 and above, take her to the E.R, ok?"_

"Ok, gotcha. Thanks doctor" Stef said before hanging up.

"So, what did she said?" Lena asked, anxious

"It's some kind of virus, like she first thought; I don't really remember the name. She said she is in bed rest for at least a week" she said with a sigh

"Oh, that should be interesting" Lena said and gave a kiss on her wife's head.

"Yeah. And if her fever goes higher than 101.5, or if the chest pain returns, we'll have to take her directly to the ER"

"I really hope that doesn't happen" Lena said with a sigh

"Me too love, I hate to see my babies sick"

"Morning" they heard Callie say, coming down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Both women looked at her

"Good morning slug-a-bug" Lena said "What are you doing up, is still early" the girl got a seat in one of the stools

"Don't know" she replied, still sleepy

"Well, Dr. Lockhart just called"

"Yeah? So can I go back to my own bed?" she chuckled making her moms smile

"Actually" Stef said, "You can go back to your room, in fact you need to stay in there" she said with a smirk

"Yeah, you are in bed rest for the entire week, doctor's recommendations" Callie looked at both of them before speaking

"Oh no, but I feel better already. This is not necessary" she said

"It's not up for discussion bug" Stef said

"But _mom_!" she wined "I'm bored already! I have a lot going on in school, I have to finish my history project, that I'm already behind in, and I'm going to the game with Jesus and Grandpa"

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but you're staying home for this entire week so you can heal properly" Stef said

"And you don't need to worry about school stuff, I'll bring the work for you to do it at home during this week" Lena said

"But moms, I'm better already" she tried again

"No baby, you're not" Stef said, giving her a kiss in the head "But you will be, if you do as we say" she said now looking for the thermometer, since she felt the warmth coming from her daughters head

"It's not fair" the girl said, while her mother put the thermometer in her ear

"Well, It is the right thing right now ok?" Lena said, putting her hand over her daughters

"Yeah, even because you still haven't broken out of your fever yet" Stef said looking at the thermometer. She met Lena's eyes and said what her wife wanted to know "100.7"

"Ok Cal, you need to take your medicines and eat some breakfast, and then, back to bed" Lena said while Stef kissed the top of the girl's head, trying to comfort her.

"Can I at least hang out in the living room?"

"Of course honey" Lena said, serving her some milk and cereal. The girl looked at the bowl and sighed, she felt a little nauseous, but did not wanted to worry her mothers any more. The thought of eating, though, was terrible

"Don't even think about saying you're not hungry" Stef said in anticipation, knowing what her daughter was thinking.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking without me saying it" Callie explained with a grin and Stef smiled

"It's easy" she said giving her daughter a kiss on the head "You're my daughter and I know you very, very well. Now eat it up"

"Alright, ok, I'm eating, see?!" Callie said, putting the spoon full in her mouth

"Well done" Lena said "And take this after you finish ok?" she handed her the fever medicine

"So, I guess we can have a movie night, what do you think?" Stef said

"Yes, since you have to stay home for the weekend, and we are going to stay with you" Lena completed. Callie was going to reply, but the taste of the cereal made her even more nauseous and she felt a pang in her stomach. She dropped the spoon and stood up, running to the bathroom with two worried parents right beside her. They found her throwing up in the toilet, and Lena hold her hair for her, while running her free hand in the girl's back, trying to comfort her. Stef left the room and went back with a glass of water "It's ok sweety, just breathe" Lena said, when the girl was just dry heaving.

"Here, drink this" Stef said, handing her the water, which she took with trembling hands. After a short silence, the teen spoke up again

"Can I say I'm not hungry now?" she said, trying to make a joke, but neither of her moms founded funny.

"C'mon honey, back to bed" Stef said, helping her to her feet.

"Can it be my own bed at least?" she half cried and her mom nodded, helping her go upstairs to her room. She pulled the covers to the girl to climb in and then tucked her in and kissed her forehead

"Try to sleep ok? You need the rest" Stef said

"I'll bring you something light to eat, some tea and you medicine ok my love?" Lena said and the girl nodded "I know this sucks, but it's gonna be alright ok? I promise" she said taking her hand and kissing it

"Yeah, I know" the girl said with a little smile. She took a long breath and realized how tired she really was. Just from going down the stairs and up again, made her feel like she had participated in a marathon. Her breath was labored, and the moms noticed that

"Hey sweets, what are you feeling?" She heard Stef ask. Just then, she realized that Lena was not there anymore, and Stef had taken a seat in her bedside

"Where's momma?"

"She went to the kitchen, to take your medicine and make you some porridge, remember?" Stef said, with concern all over her features. The girl half nodded and the blonde knew she was lying "So, tell me what are you feeling"

"Nothing major" she answered "I'm fine, just tired"

"Yeah, well, you still running a fever, so I want you to just try and rest a little ok?"

"Mom?" They heard a sleepy Mariana say, "What happened?"

"Hey honey, nothing. It's still early, you can sleep a little more" Stef said standing up and walking towards her other daughter's bed, and kissed her forehead. The girl closed her eyes again and Stef turned to look at Callie, who was almost dozing off, when Lena returned with the medicine.

"How is she?" the brunette asked when she saw her wife. Stef shrugged

"She says she's fine" Lena sighed and took the place by her daughter's bedside, where her wife was just a minute ago. Callie was fast asleep

"I don't want to wake her"

"I know babe, but she needs the medicine. Otherwise her fever will just rise" Lena nodded. She knew that. So she put the tray on the girl's nightstand and kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear

"Hey Callie Girl, c'mon sweety" she said and the girl opened her eyes and looked at her

"Hey" she said sleepy

"Hey my love. I know you're tired, but let's just eat a little of this porridge, so you can take your medicine ok?" The girl nodded. She eat a couple of spoons full of porridge, but then could not take it anymore. Lena didn't pushed her, so she took her medicine and went back to sleep.

"I think we should take her to the E.R" Stef said when they were just outside the girls bedroom. Lena smiled e went back downstairs, while saying:

"I don't think so honey. Dr. Lockhart said to take her if her fever went way up, and she is fine for now. I mean, I know she is not _fine_ , but you know her. The longer we keep her from the hospital's trip, the better"

"Yeah, I know" Stef said following her "But she also said to warn her if she had any knew symptoms. She was not throwing up before. And you should have seen her when you went out of the room, she spaced of a little, didn't even noticed you're gone. And I could tell she was having trouble breathing"

"What on earth is happening with her? She's never one to get sick easily" Lena said, sitting on the couch and massaging her temples

"I don't know, but I'll call Dr. Abby to see what she says, alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll go and start up breakfast to the kids" Lena said getting up, with concern written all over her face. Stef smiled at her and caressed her face, giving her a sweet kiss before calling the doctor once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

Thanks for all the reviews! Especially for the guest, who correct me about the medicines! Thanks you very much! Oh, and to the guest who thought this was a cancer fic, no its not. But, a little spoiler here, I can say is not _just_ about the virus either. The trailer can give you a few hints of what is exactly going on!

So, next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy!

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

Stef talked to the doctor for the second time that morning. Abby Lockhart calmed the worried mother, saying it was normal that she got nauseous and throwing up, because of the virus. They would have a new medical appointment in a shorter notice and, until then, they would keep an eye on her fever, breathing and chest pains. When Stefanie hang up the phone, she went to help her wife in the kitchen, and tried to ease her concern a little. Something inside her, though, kept telling her she should worry, that something was not right. She just brushed it off, and kept going on with her morning.

Jude was the first to wake up, half an hour or so after that. He sat in his usual place, in one of the stools, getting some cereal

"Morning" he said to the moms

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" Stef asked. He nodded, still waking up

"Good, where is everybody?"

"Still sleeping bud" Lena said, kissing his head "Do you want some eggs, or a pancake or something?"

"Mhmm" he said looking at her with prying eyes "Since is the weekend, can I get a chocolate pancake?" Lena smiled and nodded

"Yes. But just because is the weekend"

"Good morning B" Stef said, seeing her oldest son walking down the stairs

"Hey mom, hey momma" he said "So have you decided yet?" the anxious boy asked. He asked that every day, he wanted to go on that tour so badly, but he knew it was going to be hard to convince his moms

"You just got up; can we eat breakfast first please?" Stef said, pretending to be annoyed

"Yeah, sorry"

"What did he do know?" Jesus was heard now, descending the stairs "Always causing trouble Brandon, what can I say" he mocked and everybody laughed

"Ha, look who's talking" Brandon joked back

"Hey baby" Lena said to Jesus, who was taking his seat at the table "You have the wrestling dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah. But before that we have the game, it's cool right?"

"You and you grandfather have the game" Stef corrected "Yes, is alright"

"What? So do you mean Callie really can't go?" he said defeated. He loved when he got to do this kind of things with Callie, they always had a lot of fun and she was the one sibling who shared his interest in this type of thing with him

"No bud, unfortunately she can't. Next time, okay?" he just shrugged and attacked the pancakes that were already on the table.

"And what about…" Jude was saying something, but was interrupted by Mariana, coming down the stairs and calling for the moms

"Mom, momma" she said. Lena looked at her, and saw the concern on her face, and she was still in her pajamas

"What? What happened?" Lena asked, worried

"I don't know, but I think Callie is having a nightmare" the girl said "Or she's just not feeling ok, but I tried to wake her and she's not listening" both women exchanged a concerned look. It had been a long time since she had her last nightmare. When they first met her, she had one every night, and it was terrible. They did not missed that time. After a while, she got better and had bad dreams just when something was upsetting her, or she remembered something from her past.

"I'll go" Stef said quickly and all but ran upstairs

"Come love, eat something" Lena said to Mariana, trying to calm her a little "It's okay"

 _"_ _No, no… please"_ Callie mumbled in her sleep, trashing from one side to the other. Stef sat at her side, and rubbed her forearm calling her name, but she didn't awake

"Callie, sweety" she tried again "It's alright my love, you're fine" the girl sucked her breath, waking up and looking around a little lost

 _"_ _Mom"_ she almost cried and Stef hugged her tight, rubbing circles on the girls back. She was sweating cold, and hugged her mother back, urging for comfort

"Shhh, is okay, it was just a bad dream" her mother said, rocking her a little "I'm here, you're home, it's okay" after a little while the girl calmed down and Stef kissed her forehead. "There you are, breathe with me" she said, when the girl's breath was even out. She broke away from the embrace; just enough to look her daughter in the eye "Want to talk about it?"

They always talked about her nightmares. In the beginning, it was a really hard thing to do, to make Callie talk about it. But with time they worked thru it, together with a therapist. Talking about her dreams was a way to work thru her traumas and overcoming all the night terrors. Callie shrugged and felt some cold in the belly. It wasn't from the virus, it was something else "Something happened to trigger this?"

"I don't know" she said honestly

"Well, what it was it about?" the girl looked to the floor and took a deep breath "Cal?"

"In the dream… I was living you. And I just… I don't want to be away from you" the girl said. Stef was a little taken aback. Callie didn't usually showed her vulnerability that easily, even when she was sick or scared. And she didn't had any reason to believe she was living them

"Oh honey, you know that's never going to happen, we talked about this" she said "Why are you thinking about this?" the girl just shrugged again "Ok, so tell me exactly what you saw in the dream"

"Robert" she said, "He was taking me away"

"Cal, you don't need to be afraid of Robert, or anyone for that matter, taking you away. You're our daughter, and he agreed to give us full custody of you"

"As long as he is still a part of my life and can always participate as a parent in my education" the girl remembered exactly how the judge had decided a year ago "And if he doesn't agree on something, he can go back to the judge"

"Yes, but he won't" Stef said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face "A lot of time has passed and we are just fine right? And you like spending time with him and Sophia, so why are you concerned about that now?"

"I have to go see him today. I like being with them, but not when I'm obligated" she said honestly. Then Stef understood. Yes, Callie and her father had a good relationship, but she was never so relaxed with the Quinns the way she was with the Fosters. And she didn't trust them as much either. Besides, even with the good relationship they had, Robert was still really difficult to deal with

"Well, I don't want you to feel obligated. You don't have to go if you don't want to honey"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I was going to call him today anyway, I wouldn't like you to go when you're sick" the girl breathed in relief

"Thanks mom. I was really excited about that movie night anyway" Callie said smiling

"Yeah, yeah" the mom responded, knowing the teen was mocking her. The girl hugged her mother again, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. Stef stroked her hair and kissed her head "So, I'll go and call him right away okay? You're gonna be okay?"

"Actually, can I go downstairs with you? If I stay here I'm gonna ended up sleeping, and I don't want to"

"Yeah, sure" Stef said getting up and the girl followed her. When she was out of bed, though, she felt a shiver go thru all her body. So she went back to her bed and picked up her blanket and rolled herself into it "You're coming?" Stef stopped in the hallway, looking back at the girl's room and sighed, "Oh sweets, I think you're still feverish" she said, waiting Callie to catch up with her, and helped her to the couch in the living room.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

So... I had to cut this chapter in half, because it was too long! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

** So, someone told me in the last chapter, that there is no such thing as a chapter too short. So here I am, with a chapter a little longer than usual! Hope you like it! **

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Hey Cal, are you okay?" Jude, who was now in the living room with Jesus, playing video game, asked

"Hey buddy! Yes, I'm fine" she smiled, sitting on the couch

"Oh you guys! Already on the video-game, at this time in the morning?" Stef complained, while fluffing the cushions so Callie could lay back and be more comfortable

"It's Saturday mom, momma said we could" Jesus defended himself "C'mon Cal, I bet you can't beat me on this one"

"Oh, sure thing I can" she answered

"Hey honey" Lena said entering the living room with Mariana, seeing Callie "How you're feeling?"

"Much better" she said

"I'm so happy you are back into our room" Mariana said happily, sitting right next to her sister

"You guys, please turn this of" Stef asked their sons

"But momma said it was okay" Jude complained

"Yeah, but now Callie is here, and mom and Mariana. It would be nice to watch something together, don't you think?" Lena said

"Yeah, I mean, now that she's hanging out with us" Mariana said

"Well, I don't mind the game. I find it fun actually" Callie said

"Yeah c'mon, let's play" Jesus said. Stef and Lena left the kids talking and playing the game in the living room, and went to the kitchen to talk about Callie.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked, when Stef took the phone

"Calling Robert, to tell him not to come pick her up today" she said simply

"And you really think he's going to agree? C'mon honey, you know him" Lena said, trying to make her wife to talk to her, before jumping into action

"She's sick, so he will have to agree Lena" she said

"Well, I don't think you should…" Lena tried to say something, but Robert answered the phone and Stef cut her

"Hi Robert, is Stef", she said, and Lena just stopped talking and looked to her wife; watching her expressions trying to know if this was going to be one of the rare good conversations she had with Callie's dad, or it would be another fight. "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about picking Callie up for the weekend" Stef said after a little while of silence by her end of the phone.

 _"_ _What about it?"_ Robert asked and Stef took a long breath. She knew he would not make it easy

"Well, Callie is not feeling alright. Actually, she's pretty sick, so I think she won't be able to spend the weekend with you" and then Lena had her answer: Stef listened to Robert and massaged her temples, which was never a good sign.

 _"_ _What? Since when she has been sick, what's wrong? I'm going to get her anyway, is my weekend you know"_

"She got some type of a virus, she started feeling weird the day before yesterday and we took her to the doctor yesterday" she said, trying to be patient and explain everything

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me about this before? Are you sure is all that is? I mean, I should take her to another doctor, a better one"_ it was hard to have patience with him tough

"What you mean by a _better_ one? Dr. Lockhart is great and has taken care of Callie for a very long time now"

 _"_ _All I am saying is that, as her father, I should have a say in this"_

"Robert, I'm not looking for a fight right now. I'm just calling so you can be aware that she is in bed rest for the entire week, so you don't have to come and pick her up" She was trying hard to remain calm

 _"_ _No Stefanie. She is_ _ **my**_ _daughter, and this is_ _ **my**_ _weekend with her, I'm picking her up"_ he said matter of factly

"What part of _'bed rest'_ you didn't understand?" she asked getting mad "She ain't going nowhere"

 _"_ _I did understand, but I can take care of her. My house is her's too you know, she has a bedroom of her own, I must add, she would even be more comfortable here. There is no reason to leave her with you when it's my weekend"_

"Robert, she's not feeling alright and she doesn't want to go. Can you please respect her wishes and let her recover?" she asked a little desperate. She wanted to scream at him, but Lena was there and it calmed her down

 _"_ _No, I can't. I can never know what she really wants or what you put in her head"_

"What? Callie is a really strong minded girl" Stef said, "She always says what she's thinking to you, how can you think that?"

 _"_ _Listen Stef, I don't want to fight either. I am going to pick her up just after lunch and that's it. If you don't like it, you can take this to the judge alright?"_ He said

"But" Stef tried again, but he had already hanged up "He hang up on me" She said in disbelief

"Well, I can tell it wasn't good. What did he said?" Lena asked

"Damm, he's being difficult as always" Stef said, "He wants to take her anyway, and if we don't like it, we can take this to the judge"

"Oh, I hate when he does that!" Lena said, also angry "Always using the judge card, it's ridiculous! That's not good" Lena said, stressed with the situation. The subject of Robert Quinn always made the two woman nervous. They knew he wasn't a bad person and that he actually cared about Callie; but he couldn't see her best interest in the majority of times.

"Not is not. You should have seen her earlier, she really doesn't want to go. And she just relaxed when I said she wasn't obligated to"

"Well, you shouldn't have told her that, not before you talked to him"

"So now it's my fault?" Stef asked angrily, "It's my fault that that judge gave Robert the right to participate in Callie's life? And, and that he is a dick?"

"Stef I didn't said that, you need to calm down" Lena said in her calm voice, knowing how Stef tended to lose her head over this subject.

"No Lena, you always put the blame on me when it comes to Robert, since the beginning"

"You really want to have a fight right now?" Lena asked and that made Stef take a step back

"Sorry, I just… Ughh, I hate this"

"Look, I know you are frustrated, and that he knows how to take the best of you. But being mad right now is not going to help us in anyway"

"Uh, what's going on?" Brandon asked, when he entered by the back door

"Oh hi B" Stef said, "Where were you?"

"At the garage. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah honey, everything is fine" Lena said. Brandon looked at them suspicious; he knew them better then that. However, he just agreed

"Uh, okay then" he said and went to the living room with his siblings

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

Callie was not happy. Neither her moms, nor Jesus. He was mad because Robert had giving her permission to stay and go to the game with him, so he would pick her up later. But he didn't let her stay at home, when she was sick and didn't wanted to go with him. It didn't made sense, what kind of dad does that? To help the situation, the girl was still feverish and not feeling very well. The moms hated that she was sick, and hated even more that she would be away from them the whole weekend. Stef actually tried and called him once more, to try and convince him, but it was no use and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I'll take it" Jude said, a little after lunch, when the doorbell hang. He opened the door and looked at Robert directly at the eye, mad

"Hey Jude, is Callie ready?"

"Well, since she's sick, no I don't think she's ready" he said. Lena then just appeared behind him

"Hey Robert, come in" she said politely "Callie is coming, she was just finishing her bag"

"Ok, I'll just wait. Is she feeing any better?"

"Uh, no not really" the mother answered "So, we put her medicine in her bag and a note with the time she has to take them. You need to watch her fever, if it goes any higher than 101.5, call us and take her to the ER"

"Oh there she is" he said when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs "Hey sweetheart"

"Hey dad" she said

"How're you feeling?"

"Not the greatest" she answered with a little of an attitude, but too tired to be really mad

"Well, so I guess we should get going"

"Dad, please just let me stay home? I can hang out with you another time, promise"

"Oh c'mon sweetie, I just want to spend my time with you. And Sophia is waiting, Jill is making you her special soup. Let's go"

"But I don't want to!" she said getting mad "Please, just leave me alone"

"Callie" Lena warned, "That's no way to talk to your dad sweets"

"Sorry, but it's not fair"

"Robert you're not helping you know" Stef said "Just stop making things difficult"

"I really don't want a fight. Are you ready Callie?"

"Dad, just listen to me! Let me stay at home with my moms" he looked her. She was tired and looked even more tired with this argument. Stef thought she resembled a toddler begging her dad to listen to her, and it infuriate her

"Listen to me yourself honey, I said no. So please let's go"

"You're a piece of"

"Stef!" Lena stopped her from continue, because she knew things would escalate fast from there. Callie also knew that, so she gave up fighting. She hugged her mothers, who looked at her with worried expressions

"Please call us if anything happens ok? And to say goodnight"

"Yeah momma, I got it"

"Bye sweets. Love you" Stef said and they said they're goodbyes. They watched the girl while she climbed is her father's car and went away

"Why you let him take her?" Mariana asked when they entered in the living room again

"Because he has the legal right to take her Miss Thing" Stef said, in a breath. She felt tired and really frustrated. She felt like she should be grateful that he let them adopt Callie; but she was infuriated that he was always getting trouble when it was about Callie's education and wellbeing.

"No! You could have fought to make her stay. If it was Ana you would never let her take me and Jesus," she said accusingly

"That's different. Ana doesn't have any legal right with you kids, just like Donald with Jude" Stef said

"We have to learn to accept that sweetie" Lena said in a calmer manner

"I don't care; they are all biological parents, the same. You should know better" Mariana said angrily and went to her room.

"She's just angry, but she understand the difference mom" Jesus said to Stef, who was feeling the weight of it all on her shoulders "I mean, it's not your fault that the judge want's him to parent Callie as well, right?"

"Yeah bud, that's right" Lena said

"It sucks anyway" Jude said, defeated in the couch "Can't you go and tell the judge to change his mind?" Lena smiled, sitting next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders

"It doesn't work this way bubba" she said "What matters is that she is with us right?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine living in a house without her" Brandon confessed

"Well, now go do something. I don't want you guys inside this house all day" Lena said. The kids leaved the room slowly. Jude was uncertain, and looked back "Go sweets" she said smiling and he went to his room. She looked to her wife, who was quiet for some time now "It will be ok hon, you'll see"

"Yeah, hope so" Stef answered and hugged her loving wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Callie! I'm so glad to see you!" Sophia said happily, hugging her sister "I asked Teresa to make a lot of comfort food, for you to heal faster" she said

"Oh Soph, thanks!" Callie answered, hugging her back. They were the reflected mirror of each other, and had a great connection. Jill also hugged the girl and helped her to her room.

"You look tired honey" Jill said, putting the girl's bag on the chair in her bedroom "Why don't you lay down a little bit, I'll call you for dinner"

"Ok, thanks" the girl said. When the woman was out of sight, she laid on her bed and took her cellphone. There was a message from Wyatt and one from Mariana

 _From Mariana:_

 _I'm sorry you had to go. How are you feeling?_

 _From Wyatt:_

 _Where are you? I miss you already_

She smiled. She loved them both so much, and was really happy to have so many people who loved her in her life. So she answered both her sister, and her boyfriend, and also texted Stef. She knew her, and that she would be mad, so she tried to calm her by letting her know that she was okay. Then she put her cellphone on her nightstand and laid down on her bed. She looked around her bedroom. It was huge and beautiful; Robert had made it just for her. But it didn't looked like her at all. It was like a version of Sophia's bedroom, in shades of blue and purple. _Mariana would like it,_ she thought. She liked there though. She just wished things could be a little easier. She felt guilty; because this entire situation always brought drama to everyone she cared about. Why her father couldn't be more reasonable? _At least he let me be adopted_ she remembered herself. She felt bad for talking to Robert the way she did earlier, but she also wanted to decide things for herself.

"Hey" she heard Sophia say, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered, sitting in her bed.

"Are you feeling better?" the younger girl asked, sitting beside Callie

"Yeah, totally!" she smiled. She loved her sister, but was not relaxed enough around her to show her weaknesses. Maybe it was that the reason she wanted to be at home. She didn't need to care about that around the Fosters. Sure, she still did not enjoy showing vulnerability, but she only felt comfortable doing it with them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! So, tell me" Callie said, taking the attention away from her

"What?"

"I don't know; news. How is everything in school?"

"Good, you know same old"

"Oh no, you have to have _something_ to tell me about school! C'mon" she pushed Sophia a little, with a pillow, making the girl laugh. She really loved having a sister. Callie meant the world to her, and it showed by the way her eyes shined when they were together

"Well, let me think" she said, and then her smiled disappeared "The girls in my class are having a sleepover party tonight"

"Oh, so you won't have dinner with us?"

"No, I mean, I will" she said, meeting her sister's eyes "I'm not invited" she said a little sad

"Oh, I see. And you don't seem really happy about that"

"Of course I'm not happy. I'm never invited to anything" Callie then put her left arm around her little sister, and brought her closer

"Well, I think you should"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because anyone who don't see the awesome friend you are, don't seem to be very good people to be around" she said "You don't need to hang out with those girls you know?"

"But then I don't have anyone to hang out with" she said

"You have me" Callie said in a joking tone, making the girl smile again

"It's not the same, you know that" she said looking at her older sister "I wish I was just like you"

"Well, you kind of are" Callie said laughing, "I don't think I ever met someone so similar to me before"

"No, not just physically. In every way, so I wouldn't have these problems"

"Well, I'm not the most popular girl at school either"

"Yeah, but you don't care" she said and Callie nodded.

"You shouldn't care either. Because you are the best friend someone could have, you know?"

"You really think so?"

"Of course! And tell you what, we can have our own pajama party" Sophia sighed "Oh, but if I'm such a bad company, we don't have to"

"No, is not that. But just you and me, it's not the same!"

"We can call Mariana, Emma and Lexi"

"A party with just older girls? I like that" she said smiling "Can you call them now?"

"Call who?" Jill asked, while entering the room "Sorry, I knocked but you guys didn't listened"

"That's ok" Callie said

"Call Mariana and Emma, so we can have a pajama party"

"Tonight?"

"Yes mom" she said and then turned to Callie again "So, are you going to call them?"

"Sweety, tonight is not a good time okay? Callie is not feeling good, and it's already late"

"But mom"

"Honey, you can plan it and have the party another day ok? Now, dinner is ready. C'mon girls" she said before living the room

"Oh, she can be so annoying" Sophia said rolling her eyes

"No Soph, she's right" Callie said "But we can have it on my place, what do you think? Next weekend?"

"Really? Yeah, even better" she said happily, before going downstairs too. Callie was tired, and wanted to complain about having to get out of bed. But they weren't Stef and Lena, so she just regain her energy and got up. She just prayed she could keep this meal down. When she arrived at the dining room, she saw her father and couldn't help but feel mad at him. She loved him, but wished he could be different.

"Come honey" he said and she forced a smile

"I made a special soup for you" Jill said, always being extra nice to her. Callie thanked her and took her seat on the table. Dinner at her fathers were so different from the ones at home. So much quieter that is. In moments like this she knew that the Fosters would always be her home. Even when she wasn't with them, they would be with her at all times.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story! I'll try and post it more often… Please stay with me!

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"Yes. Yes momma, I took the medicines" she said on the phone, before going to bed

 _"_ _And are you feeling better? Have you eaten?"_ Lena asked

"Yeah, and yes" Callie answered laughing "Don't worry alright? I'm totally fine"

 _"_ _Ok honey. If you need anything, anything at all, let us know ok?"_

"Mhmm. Uh, is mom around?"

 _"_ _Yeah, and she wants to talk to you. Hang on a sec"_ there was a brief silence and then Stef's voice came thru _"Cal? Hi honey"_

"Hi mom, how are you?" the girl asked, worried that her mother was still angry

 _"_ _I'm the one who needs to ask you that"_ Stef laughed a little

"Well, you always say I'm your mini mi, so I asked first" and then the two laughed. They talked for a while and said their goodbyes. Wishing a good night for each other. Just when she hang up the phone, Robert knocked at her door and she let him in. He sat at her side

"Hey"

"Hi" she said

"So, how are you feeling?" he seemed a little nervous. They didn't talked much after their discussion at her house, because she was still annoyed with him.

"Fine"

"Look Callie, I'm sorry if you didn't want to come. You don't need to stay mad at me like this" she looked at him and her heart softened a little

"I'm not _mad_. I just don't understand why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You never listen do Lena and Stef"

"It's not true" he said "I signed the adoption papers, didn't I?" she nodded "And I did it for you. But do you remember our talk, when I discovered that you were trying to get emancipated?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, that night you said I would always be your dad. That's why I did this offer to the judge, so you could get adopted like you wanted, but I would always be your father. What your mom did, however, made me not trust her" he said looking at the ground

"She was trying to help me. And it's all in the past, why can't you just let it go?"

"Because, that's not the only thing she did. But that's beside the point" he said, then looking at her "Look, you can ask me anything. Anything, I swear! Just, when it comes to these things, I'll have to do it my way ok?"

"But dad… There are other ways to make things right you know?"

"No Cal, you have to understand. I already gave up a lot for you. Now I need to do what I think is right, okay?" she shrugged

"I guess. I mean, I don't agree, but you seem decided" she said and he smiled.

"Yes, I am" he said "And I will always fight for you, to be with you and for what I think is right for you. Now, get some sleep, alright? I see you in the morning" he said getting up and giving her a kiss in the head

"Good night"

"Night sweety" he said and left the room. Callie looked at him and sighed. It was a messed up situation, and all she wanted to do was to make her father and her mothers to be friends or something. Her phone vibrated and she took it. It was a message from Jesus. He sent her a photo of him and their grandpa Frank at the game with a message

 _From Jesus:_

 _You should have come. It would bring us a little of luck. So, it's your fault we lost lol_

She smiled and answered with some joke and promised to go to the next game with them.

F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~ F~F~

The days passed slowly to Callie that week. Her fever had passed when she was at the Quinns, and she was feeling better. By the third day back at home, she was beyond bored and could not take it anymore. She complained so much about the fact that she had to stay at home, that she convinced Lena to call the doctor and schedule an appointment earlier that week, so she could go back to her routine. Dr. Lockhart was impressed with how well the girl seemed to be and gave her permission to leave the bed rest.

Now she was in her first day back at school. It was so good to feel normal again!

"Hey you" Wyatt said when she arrived

"Hey" she said giving him a kiss

"So, how are you?" he asked. He had gone to her house to visit her at her bed rest time, but it was not the same. He missed her at school.

"Totally cured" she said smiling "Finally, I couldn't take it anymore"

"Yeah, me neither" he said smiling and they went to class. Callie was excited to be back to her routine, and was feeling much better. She wasn't feeling exactly like herself, but tried to brush the feeling off. The last few days had been exhausted; she had a high fever for days, sleepless nights and weakness all the time. Now all she felt was tiredness. She had been feeling that, though, for a long time, and was almost used to it. Even though it bothered her, she figured it was a result from the last days. She watched Wyatt go to his locker and then to all the students around her. All of them were walking around, laughing and full of energy. She got even more tired, just to look at them

"Hey sweetie" she heard her mother's voice "Are you alright?" Lena was worried about her. She didn't want to let her go back to school yet. But she and Stef had agreed to let her, if Dr. Lockhart said it was ok. So she was keeping an eye on her, to be sure everything was okay.

"Oh, hey momma" the girl said, realizing she was there "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Well, I just saw you standing here, alone, looking to nowhere"

"I am not looking to _nowhere_ " she said, "I was… Remembering where my locker is! I had to stay home for so long, I forgot" she said smiling and making Lena laugh

"Yeah, I see. Ok, go before the bell rings" the woman said "If you need anything, go to my office ok?"

"Yeah mom, I already know" Callie said smiling "I'm fine, see? Don't worry" she said, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went to her locker, where Wyatt found her and they kept talking. Lena just stood there for a moment longer, watching. The girl was growing fast, she thought. And she seemed to be better, _thank God!_

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **A/N:** So, a little time jump in there… and a little fluff too. Get ready, because in the future, things will get difficult for this lovely family. Make sure to review, so I can decide to keep it up with this story or not. And to give me ideas of what you think will happen!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

The day of school was not as easy as Callie had expect it to be. But, she figured it was because she was just not used to it anymore, and because she still had a few days of rest in front of her originally. That was the reason her moms did not want to let her go back to school already, and that was why she was more tired than usual. She was determined to no let it bother her, though. It reminded her, actually, of when she was in a bad foster family, and had her ribs broken. The recovery was really hard for her; she would get breathless and tired very easily. Of course, having to take care of Jude and the house, didn't help anything.

At every break between classes, she saw Lena somewhere near her. She knew it wasn't a coincidence, that her mother was checking up on her, but she was fine with it. It felt good to know how much loved she was. Soon it was lunchtime, and while waking to the table she usually eats with her sister, she felt someone behind her, jumping in her back. It was Mariana, she knew.

"Ouch, you're not a little girl anymore, you know?" Callie said, to her very excited sister, who was now walking at her side. They didn't have any classes together that day, so it was their moment to hang out, at their lunch hour.

"Oh, stop whining! I'm just so glad you're back, you know" Callie just nodded, quietly. The sudden movement from Mariana, had gotten her a little breathless. "So…" the girl kept talking, as usual "How is your first day back?"

"Uh, not a big deal" Callie said, not really showing any emotion "Is not like I have been gone for that long you know" she laughed a little

"I bet Wyatt disagree" Mariana said, raising an eyebrow, provoking her sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Hello ma girls" Jesus said, walking towards them. They didn't always had lunch together, but he had missed his sister too. "What's going on in here, ha?" he asked and both girls smiled

"Oh, nothing, she was just saying how much she had missed Wyatt's kisses" Mariana said, and Callie poked her at her side, playfully.

"Aha, be careful Call" the boy said "You don't want to get him sick with some virus, do you?" he said and Mariana gave him a glare "What? I just don't like seeing my sisters kissing some random boys ok?" he defended himself, raising his hand in defense

"Well, she's not sick anymore, you're dumbass" the latina said

"Even if I was" Callie said "That never stopped you from putting your tong inside every girl's mouth in this town, did it?" she said with a smirk in her face, which he returned, and then both laughed.

"Ok, so I was thinking" Mariana said, "We should celebrate"

"Celebrate what?" they heard Lena saying.

"Well, the cure!" the latina said smiling

"Oh, you're so dramatic! It was just a virus" Callie said

"Yeah, but we couldn't do anything with you for this last days, and it was a pain in the ass" Jesus said. Lena gave him a glare

"Jesus, language please"

"Sorry. But it's true. I agree with Mariana, for once" his twin looked at him with a huge smile on her face

"See, I'm right. We should go to the beach. Or have a party or something" Lena loved their excitement about Callie's recovery, but it was the lack of excitement from Callie herself, that got her attention.

"What do you think Cal?" the girl shrugged, and looked at the twins, who were looking at her with a smile on their faces. She was feeling just so tired, all she really wanted was to go home after school and take a nap. However, she couldn't deny those faces. Besides, she couldn't show her mom how tired she was. Otherwise, she was sure have to spend another week at home.

"Uh, I'm… I think is great" she said looking at her brother and sister, and then to her mom "Really, really… great" she tried to seem convincing. Lena looked at her for a while

"Cal.."

"Uh?"

"One 'really' would be enough" she said "Are you sure? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah momma, relax. Everything is great" she said

"Yeah momma, we really need to do something. If she spends another day in that house, then she will get really sick" Mariana said

"I don't know. Let's discuss this at home okay? Dr. Lockhart just said you could come to school, but has to take it easy still" both Mariana and Jesus rolled their eyes "Besides, you look a little pale"

"I do not!" Callie said, pretending to be offended.

"Okay guys, I'll let you guys finish your lunch. And I mean, _really_ finish all of it" she said, looking at Callie, who nodded.

"Don't worry momma, if she doesn't eat it, I will. Either way, we'll finish all of it" Jesus said smiling, making Callie and Mariana laugh

"Oh, thanks Jesus, but it wasn't what I meant"

"Don't worry momma, I got her" he said putting an arm around her shoulders. Brandon saw his family, and decided to join them to have his meal. Lena smiled at her kids, and went back to work. When she was in the hallway, she received a message from Stef:

 _How is everything going?_

She smiled at the phone, knowing how much alike they were when it was about their children. She knew her wife was just as concerned about Callie, as she was. And it just made her smile even more, knowing that, even at the hard times, she had the best family ever.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Hello my love" Stef said, entering the kitchen, later that day. She was back from work, a little earlier than usual, and Lena knew why. She was just going thru the mail, when she heard her wife's voice, and right after, felt her arms embracing her from the back. Then she felt Stef taking her hair at side a little, and giving her a little kiss on the neck

"Oh hello to you" she said, turning around, and giving her wife a proper kiss.

"So" Stef said, after separating from her beautiful wife, and looking around "Where are the kids?"

"She is outside" Lena said smiling and Stef had a smirk on her face.

"How it was, do you think she's really better?" Stef said walking towards the kitchen window, looking at Callie, who was sitting at the stairs alone, playing her guitar.

"Yeah, I think she's clear. I mean, I thought she was a little pale, but nothing major. She's still recovering right?"

"Yeah, Dr. Abby said she could feel a little sick for a few days still" Stef said, not taking her eyes from the window. After some moments, she just went outside, without saying anything. She found the girl, and got a seat by her side. Callie looked at her briefly, without stopping playing, while Stef enjoyed the beautiful song her daughter was playing. Soon the song was over, and the girl stopped, and looked at her mom

"What's up" she said, and Stef smiled

"What's up with you?" the mother asked, taking in all the details in the girl's expression and corporal language "How was your day at school?"

"Fine" the girl said, putting her guitar aside "How was your day at work?"

"Also fine" the mother said, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders "I haven't seen you playing your guitar in a while. I like it so much when you play it"

"Yeah, I like it too. It helps me, you know" she said, laying her head on her shoulder. She loved those conversations she had with Stef, ever since they met, was one of the things she loved the most about this family.

"Helps you with what, love?"

"I don't know… helps me to clear my head I think" the girl said, thinking about it

"Yeah? And what you needed to clear in your mind right now?" Callie then looked at her. She didn't know exactly what it was bordering her. Her body was feeling weird, and she didn't like it. She was thinking about the situation with Robert and her moms, which made her feel awful. She was really behind at school, even with Lena bringing her homework for her to do. It was many things going on and on in her head. But she just shrugged

"Nothing special, you know"

"No, I don't know" Stef said. Callie just looked at her. She knew her mom wanted her to talk to her, but she just didn't know how to right now. And she needed her time to process everything herself.

"Well, I need to go do my homework" she said getting up "Want it to be done before dinner" Stef stood up as well, taking her daughters face in her hands, and kissing her temple

"Ok love, go on" she said and watched as the girl entered the house, her guitar in hand. She was glad that her baby girl was feeling better, but she knew something was troubling her. She just wanted to know what it was, even if she knew that even Callie had not figure it out yet.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~

"What are you doing?" Callie asked her sister when she entered their bedroom. The latina girl was sitting on her bed, with a serious expression, typing nervously in the computer. She didn't even looked up, knowing it was just her sister, and that they had no secret between them.

"Talking to Ana" she said simply, while Callie got a seat on her own bed, crossing her legs and just being silent for a second. Then Mariana looked at her, to see her reaction, since she didn't get any word out of her. She met Callie's eyes and saw the concern "Don't worry ok? I have everything under control"

"Sure, if you think so… But I still don't think you should be doing this" Callie tried "I mean, momma already said she could arrange for you to see her. I don't think you should do it this way"

"Yeah, but I already told you, it wouldn't be the same. Visiting her, with some social worker supervising us, you know… I got this" the girl said, convincing "And you promised to not say anything, so…" she said, giving her a glare

"Of course I won't. But at least promise me you'll tell me how thing are going. And maybe I can go with you to see her, just to be safe?" Callie asked with almost pleading eyes. Mariana smiled at her sister

"Ok, I can handle that" the latina said and smiled to her sister. So she went back to her messages and Callie started going thru her homework. She was afraid for her sister. Ana was her biological mother, and had many issues. She was a drug addicted and was capable to do anything for money to buy more drugs. At the beginning, when Mariana told her about trying to connect with Ana, she was angry and had tried to change her mind about it. But, now… she just wanted to see Mariana happy, and promised herself she would do anything to protect her.

"What are you guys doing?" Jesus asked, entering the room. Mariana closed the chat page

"Homework, the same thing you should be doing" she said. The boy just sighed

"Homework is boring, let's go do something else, before dinner" he tried. Callie just looked at him and laughed "I'm serious, like… we should be planning on our celebration right?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mariana said, closing her notebook.

"That's no way moms will let us have a party in a school night" Callie said.

"Yeah, but they'll let us do something if we start planning now, then they can't deny the permission for the weekend, right?" Mariana tried

"Maybe we could have a game's night" Brandon said, joining them.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we had the last one! And you still couldn't beat me Cal" Jesus teased. Before the girl could answer, they heard a worried Lena from downstairs

 _"What on earth happened to your face?"_ she said. They heard a small voice, that sounded like Jude. Callie was the first one to jump out of her bed and all but run downstairs. The other followed her. They saw Lena, holding Jude's face in her hands, but couldn't see Jude properly

"Who did this" Stef, who as looking extremely angry, asked him.

"Did what?" Callie asked, getting closer. When she did, she saw the boy with a bloody mouth and a bruised eye. Jude looked at her, fearing her reaction more than their moms. "What?" Callie said, without getting the right words to express herself.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" the boy tried to sooth things out

"No Jude, this is not by any means, fine!" Stef said

"Who did this?" Callie said "Where are them, I'll go have a talk to whoever it was, right now!" that was one moment when the similarity between Stef and Callie was so explicit. Lena looked at both of them, trying to maintain calm

"Ok, this is not helping. Let's take care of this honey, come on" she said, taking the boy to the kitchen and looking on the damage. Stef and Callie stood behind, really mad, and the rest of the kids joined them

"I think it may have something to do with those boys at school" Mariana said "I saw them bullying on Jude the other day"

"What? Why?" Stef said

"Because they're idiots!" Jesus expressed. Next thing, Callie was running out of the door

"Hey, where you going?!" Stef shouted behind her, but the girl didn't listen, so she went behind her. Usually, Callie was faster than this, but she couldn't run much further, and Stef got to her easily "Where do you think you're going?"

"I" the girl tried to say something, but was completely out of breath "I want to"

"Ok, calm down" Stef said, running her hand at Callie's back "Breath honey" the girl was tired and trying to calm herself down.

"I will show those boys" she finally said

"Show what, sweets? That's not gonna help Jude you know?"

"But we can't just let him get beating up, and do nothing!" Stef started to guide Callie back to the house "Last time I checked, it was one of this reactions of yours that took you to juvie when you were thirteen, right?"

"Yeah" she all but mumbled

"And that helped Jude how?"

"I don't know" Callie said, still a little out of breath "It stopped _him_ to attacking him at the time"

"Well, yes, that was another situation. It helped him a little at the time, but after that, it didn't help so much right? It just sent you away from him for a while" she said, when they arrived in the house again.

"Ok mom, I get you" the girl said "I just, I hate this! And I hate those boys for doing this"

"I know baby, and I do too. But you don't have to deal with this, it is mine and momma's job ok? You just stay around, and support him, like a good sister, deal?" the girl nodded and Stef smiled a little. She took the stairs to the front door, but noticed Callie stood behind. "You're coming, love?" she asked, and Callie looked like she did not listen. Her face, that was red before, was now pale, and she felt like her legs were like jello. Stef noticed the sudden change, and rushed back to her daughter. "What's wrong bug?" Callie closed her eyes and tried to recompose herself

"I just got tired" Stef concern grew and she helped the girl inside. "Let's get you to bed, so you can rest a little before dinner ok?"

"No, mom! I need to talk to Jude" she said

"None of this young lady. Momma and I have to talk to Jude now, and then you can stay with him after dinner. Remember what we talked please"

"Okay, I guess…" the girl said. It was a challenge for her to remember that she was not the one in charge of her baby brother anymore, and that she could trust her mothers to take care of him. Either way, her body was weak right now, that little run felt more like a marathon for her, and she would appreciate her bed.

"Okay then, let's go" Stef said guiding her to the stairs

"Mom, I can go alone, Jude needs you right now" she protested. However, Stef knew better. Of course her youngest needed her, but he was with Lena and she would join them soon enough. She knew her daughter better than anyone, and saw how she looked sick, she thought the girl would faint.

"Yeah, I know you can, but I want to go with you" she said simply, trying to control the concern that was growing inside her, both for Callie and for Jude.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Is everything ok?" Mariana asked when she saw her mom guiding Callie to their room.

"Fine" Callie said, laying down on her bed. Without another word, not even about Jude, the girl just turned around, facing the wall, and closed her eyes. She felt her heart beating a little weird, too fast in her chest, and she could hear the beatings in her ear, while she tried to breath.

"Okay you two, please behave so we can talk to Jude and then we can all have a peaceful dinner, alright?" Stef said, but Callie didn't even listen to her. All she could hear was her heart beatings, as she started to surrender to sleep. Mariana noticed this, and spoke for her

"Sure mom, don't worry. Go find out what happened with our Judicorn" she said smiling, and Stef nodded slightly. She took one more look at Callie, and then at Mariana

"Keep an eye on her, would you?" she asked

"Always" the girl answered and the worried mother left the room. "Cals?" Mariana called, checking if the girl was alright, but never got an answer. So she got closer to her sister's bed, and saw she was already asleep, and took a blanket to cover her up.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"Please momma, you don't have to do this" Jude said, almost begging his mother to leave it alone, pretend it never happened.

"No, Jude, momma is right! You can't keep dealing with those boys alone" Brandon, who was in the kitchen with his mother, agreed. He was worried for his little brother. Everyone knew he was a different kid, but that shouldn't be a reason to people to get so mad at him. Stef then entered the kitchen and Jude was tense to see her, expecting Callie to come right after her, and to both of them to start fussing. But Callie never came, and Stef was not as angry as he expected.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she said, calmly, impressing even Lena.

"It was just a misunderstanding" he said, nervously "Where's Callie?" at this question, both Brandon and Lena looked at her. Stef knew that there was no way of telling the girl was just too tired to be there, without worrying all of them, so she put on her best poker face, to hide her own concern

"Oh no little guy, you do not get to change de subject" she said. Jude just stared at the floor, while Brandon just got his attention back on him and Lena kept her eyes searching for Stef's a little while. The blonde woman looked her wife in her eyes, silently telling her that they would talk later. Lena just sighed and looked at their youngest.

"Jude, listen" she said, "You don't have to feel ashamed ok? This is not your fault and it is not okay for people to hurt you. Even if it is just with words"

"Yeah, but you and mom just going there to scare them, or make favors for them to stop won't help anything you know? It never does" he said simply. At those words, both mothers exchanged another look. Since when Jude and Callie had come to this family, they had learned a lot about their past, and all the terrible things that happened with them. The both of them were incredible closed off when it came to those subjects, and even though they had shared a lot with their family, they still had a few discoveries ever now and then.

"Uh, Brandon, could you go to the grocery store for me please?" Lena asked her oldest son, who had just gotten his driver license "You can take Jesus along if you want"

"Okay, sure. What do you need?"

"I'm texting you the list of what we need to cook dinner ok?"

"Yeah, be right back" the boy said leaving the kitchen

"Be careful B!" Stef called after him, as usual. Then, both mothers looked at Jude

"Bubba, have someone tried to defend you like that before?" Lena asked, sitting at the stool right at his side, while Stef had a seat in the one in front of him, at the other side of the table

"Uh yeah, that's kind of why Callie was in juvie and you met her, remember?"

"Yes, we do remember" Stef said "But before that, it happened another time?" the boy just shrugged. It was hard to share some painful memories. Even after so long in a loving family, like this one.

"Jude, we'd appreciate if you gave us an actual answer" Stef pressed.

"Yeah, it did" he said

"When honey?" Lena was the one to ask

"All the time… Foster parents, or kids at school, she always protect me from them" he said, and they knew who _she_ was.

"And what you mean by favors buddy?" Stef was the one to ask. Callie had been abused, and even raped, the moms knew that. And it scared them to find out that she had been thru even more than she shared with them.

"I don't know, she never told me. Sometimes, she just talked to the kids at school, and they would stop. I guess they were afraid of her" he said, remembering all the schools he had attended and all the kids who used to pick on him, in almost all of them "There was one time she even talked to some gang guys, on this violent neighborhood we used to live in"

"Ok bud, do you know why your sister used to do this?" the boy just shook his head at Lena's words "She did it, because she knew you didn't deserve being treated that way"

"Neither did she"

"No, none of you did. No one does" Stef said "But the issue is that Callie was also a kid, do you understand? So she didn't know the best way to handle the situation"

"Mom is right bud. We are not going to confront whoever did this to you. Even because, they also need help, and need to learn how to respect differences. Your sister did what she thought it was the best, and for caring about you, we are grateful. But it wasn't the right way to do it buddy, and that's why we have moms, to show us the right way" Lena said, caressing the bruise in his eye with her thumb, and then kissing his temple. "We love you so very much, and we don't want you to suffer, or be ashamed of who you are" she said "Okay?"

"Okay" he said "But, then… What you're gonna do?"

"If it was someone from school, which we believe it was, then momma will call them in her office to have a talk, and call their parents"

"That's all?" he asked, unsure "You're not going to do anything else?"

"No bubba. As the vice-principal, is my job to do just what mom said, and keep an eye on them, so if it happens again, I'll get them suspended. Probably, right now, they'll have to go to detention for a while, and I hope their parents try and talk to them, maybe punish them someway, so they can learn it was a wrong thing to do. That's all" she said, and the boy smiled and nodded "It's that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay" Jude said, with that cute face of his, melting the moms hearts.

The boy and the moms kept talking for a while, as he told them what was going on. He felt an immense relief, like taking a huge weight from his chest. Both Stef and Lena were proud of him, but also worried. Of course, they wanted nothing more than to see their baby boy safe and happy, but they knew that getting him to open up to them, was a great first step. So, as soon as Brandon and Jesus went back from the grocery store, the mothers started dinner, with Jude's help. He always enjoyed been their helper.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

"So what else do you know about those boys?" Stef asked her wife, while getting ready for bed. Things were calmer after their talk with Jude. They all had dinner together, and Callie got to talk and spend time with her brother, as Stef had promised. They were now all in bed, and both woman had more time alone, to talk about all events.

"Not much, honestly" Lena said "Honey don't worry, I'll handle this tomorrow, promise" Lena said, giving Stef a peck on the lips.

"How can I not worry Lena?" Stef said, laying down in their bed "Our youngest son just got beat up, didn't you see?" Lena sighed, and laid on the bed beside Stef, kissing her shoulder

"Of course I'm worried too, but at least now we know what's going on, and can address it" she said, Stef looking at her "It will be alright"

"I'm lucky to have you" Stef said "Always calming my nerves" Lena smiled and kissed her wife, after laying beside her.

"What happened with Callie earlier?" she asked "I can't imagine a scene where she just didn't go talk to Jude, just because"

"Well" Stef started, half sighing "She had an outburst, kinda… She went running down the street, to try and find the boys who hurt Jude"

"And, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm worried, she just couldn't run like she's used to, and got breathless, and really weak. After a moment I thought she would faint" she said, not appreciating the memory of that moment "So I sent her to her room, to rest, and she slept almost instantly"

"Abby said she would feel weak for a few more days, that she should take easy. I'm sure that running and getting stressed is not taking easy" Lena said, trying to reason "I think we don't need to worry to much, as long as she don't do it again. At least, until she is fully cleared"

"I just wish she would tell us how she is, like really is" Stef said, frustrated "I know she's worse than she's been saying" Lena gave her a peck on the lips

"I know that too honey" she said, looking Stef straight in the eyes "We're her mothers, we know everything. Let her think she's fooling us"

"I just wish she was okay and a normal teen for a change, and that Jude felt safe between boys his age" Lena smiled at her

"You look so cute when you're worried" she gave her another peck on the lips "That means, almost all the time" Stef chuckled at that, but before she could answer they heard Mariana call

"Moms!" the girl all but screamed, and they got up in an instant. They ran into the girls room, where they were supposed to be sleeping. Both girls were lying down in their beds, talking. Callie felt funny all day long, but it was worse when she was laying down, and she didn't know why. She was listening to Mariana, who was talking about her plans to meet with Ana. Callie knew it wasn't a good idea, and tried to say that one more time to her sister, but she wouldn't listen. She was having trouble breathing for a while now, but it was almost unbearable when she was laying down, and to add to her situation, she started to get anxious about her conversation with Mariana, that was turning into a discussion between the two. She felt her heart racing, while she tried to breath, and Mariana kept arguing

"Mari" she tried to say

"No, you said you were going to support me in this!" Mariana replied

"Mar" Callie tried again. She felt her chest being compressed and taking all the air from her lungs, she needed to get up to try to breath, but she felt too weak to even seat alone

"No, I mean it!" Mariana said, when she heard Callie gasping a little and seated, to look at her sister. She turned her lamp on, and saw the girl extremely pale and having trouble breathing, so she got up and went to her side "What's happening?" she tried, shaking her shoulders, but Callie was turning blue now, and she screamed for her moms.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

 **A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Please review. We'll figure out what is exactly wrong with Callie very soon. Don't forget to check my other story What They Don't Know too!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I was with a major writer-block and not that much time. But I ain't going to give up on this story, neither on the other one. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Stef and Lena got to the girls bedroom in record time, after they heard Mariana's scream. "What, what happened?" Lena asked, while Stef jumped into action, taking Mariana's place beside Callie's bed. The fear she saw in the girl that night, as she tried to breathe, would be forever in her mind.

"Calm down baby" she whispered, helping her into a seating position to help her breathe.

"I don't know!" Mariana said, answering Lena's question. At this point the boys were also up, and trying to understand what was going on from the door.

"She just stopped breathing?" Lena tried again, exasperated. She would be the next one not breathing in that house if she didn't get an explanation very soon.

"I guess" Marianna shrugged, tears falling from her eyes "We were arguing about something, and I was very upset, but she got quiet all of sudden, and got a look at her and she was like this" the teen couldn't help feeling guilty about it. What if her sister was having trouble breathing because of their predicament?

"Callie isn't breathing?" Jude asked, trying to get closer, but the bigger boys didn't let him, knowing that the moms needed the space. No one answered the question right away, hoping for Stef to say something. The blonde, however, wasn't even listening to their conversation, completely focused at the task at hand.

It seemed like seating up helped her a lot with her breathing, but she still was out of breath. Stef was trying to soothe her, helping her calm down so the breathing would go smoother also. Little by little, Callie regained her breathing to a bearable pattern, and was left just with the tiredness and the fog in her mind. She was very tired for some time now, but after that event her body was almost completely worn out.

"There you go sweetie" Stef said to her "Breath it out" she caressed her face, and the girl tried to focus just into her breathing, too tired to talk or even move her body. After a little moment, she felt an immense urge to cough, and so she did it, but it was just as hard for her at that point, as lifting heavy weight. Stef, seeing that the girl was at least more stable, looked up to her wife for the first time "Do you think we should get her to the E.R, or just call Abby and have her with us for now?"

"No… no E.R" Callie forced herself to say it. Everyone in that house knew how much Callie hated hospitals. It brought several traumas back to her, and as though she was very mature to deal with it when necessary, the moms tried to avoid that situation as much as possible.

"Honey, I think we should go" Lena said, seating at the end of her bed, while Stef continued crouched right by her side

"Please momma" she said, with her raspy voice, getting strength to cough once more, and Lena looked at Stef, worried.

"How about this" Stef tried "We'll call Abby to find what she thinks about it. But first, you will go with us to our room young lady, so your brothers and sister can go back to sleep"

"But mom" Mariana tried

"I wanna stay with her" Jude tried also

"No arguing please" Stef said in a firm tone

"Can we at least say good night?" Jesus asked, and the cop nodded. Even knowing that they had wished their goodnights earlier, she knew this was about reassurance. Every single one of them was scared, even herself. The boys approached Callie's bed one by one, giving her a kiss on her forehead and saying something to her. The girl tried to smile, between coughs that she was no longer able to hold back, and assure them with her smile that she was fine. Mariana was the last one to approach her

"I'm sorry Cal, I didn't mean to get you this anxious" at that, Callie tried to form the words in her head to say something, but she was more and more tired by the second. The lack of words coming from her mouth and the tears on her sister's face made the teen nervous again, and the moms noticed, even more worried.

"Hey, hey it's okay" Stef soothed her once again

"And this is not your fault Miss Thang, did you hear me?" Lena said, and the girl nodded, giving her sister a kiss and going back to her bed, even though she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

"Alright, c'mon honey. Do you want me to take you?" Stef asked, sensing the girl was too weak to walk by herself, but already knowing the answer to that question. The teen shook her head

"No, it's ok" she said, with that weak and raspy voice that made the mom's stomach turn. The girl didn't notice that either way, both women helped her to seat at the verge of the bed, so she could get up. She used all her strength to get up, while getting one nasty cough out. She managed to get out of the room, with both moms right at her side, scared at how pale she looked. As when they were at the hall, another coughing feat got her

"She was not coughing like that before, I don't like it" Lena said to no one in particular, and Stef only nodded. Callie had to stop this time, that coughing taking its toll on her even more.

"It's okay sweetie, try to breathe" Stef said, getting a hold of the girl's arm, seeing how weak she actually was

"Mom" Callie tried to say, feeling her extremities go numb for a second and the fog behind her eyes get bigger. Instead of complaining about the mother holding her arm, she tightened her hold on her mom's arm, trying to keep her balance

"Shh baby, it's okay" Lena tried to calm

"Come here sweets" Stef said, scooping her up in her arms, and the girl didn't protest. In fact, she didn't even realised she was being hold. She wanted to say something, but out in her exhaustion she just managed to cough once more and as she dropped her hand after that, Stef looked at her and saw blood in her mouth

"Lena, Lena look" she said, now letting the fear show "Look at her hand" she asked, since her hands where occupied. Lena did so, and saw little droplets of blood in the palm of her hand, crossing eyes with her wife, showing each other how scared they actually were at that point.

"That's it, where going to the emergency room" Stef said matter-of-factly and the girl didn't even listen. Stef went with the girl to their suit, and seated the girl gently in their bed, caressing her face and soothing her while Lena got Callie's sweater and shoes, so she would be protected outside at night. Both of them helped her dressed it, and then got some blouses and shoes in themselves, before Stef would get Callie settled in the car, while Lena got her documents and warned Brandon to keep an eye on his brothers and sister.

F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F~F

By the time they got to the hospital, it was really hard to keep Callie awake. Lena had called Dr. Lockhart on the way, and the always so nice doctor told them she would meet them there, even though it was not her night on duty. Stef was fuming, just about after 20 minutes since they arrived. Callie was sleeping with her head on Lena's chest, nonresponsive, and the stupid nurse from the reception insisted they needed to fill some stupid forms and wait to get her thru screening.

"You don't understand. She's coughing _blood_ " she tried "We need to see a doctor right away"

"Miss, I know that might be very upsetting for you to see, but she will be attended as fast as possible. In a couple of minutes a doctor will call you for screening" Stef sighed, getting her hands thru her hair

"Honey" Lena called and Stef went back to them "Calm down, this isn't helping" she said, and Stef sighed once again. She got a seat beside Callie, looking at her asleep with short and hard breaths and coughs. Lena, who was caressing the girl's hair, put her hand at her forehead "She doesn't have a fever" she stated, and Stef kept quiet.

A few more minutes after that, Abby was the one to rescue them. She got to the hospital, and gathered with a nurse, who would help her attend Callie that night, before going to the waiting room of the E.R to see the patient.

"Oh thank god you're here" Stef said something for the first time in a while, getting up to greet her, while Lena tried to wake Callie up. Abby smiled and went to see Callie after greeting Stef

"How is she?"

"Nonresponsive, she slept when we got here, and seem very tired" Lena said "The breaths are still short and she's still coughing"

"Okay, let's take this young lady to the examination room" she said, as the nurse greeted them with a wheelchair in hand.

"C'mon Bug, wake up now" Lena insisted softly, and the teen opened her eyes, a little confused.

"Oh hello there Cal" Abby said "Listen, I know you don't feel so good right now, and that you probably didn't want to be here right now, but I promise you that will be as nice ER trip as it can be okay?" the girl showed a little smile and nodded, before Stef helped her to the chair.

"I know how to walk ya know" the girl said with a little smile on her face

"Oh great, she's becoming herself again" Stef half-joked and they all laughed.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm curious to know what you guys think!

Also, watch the trailer to this story at youtube!

The Fosters - Callie| Feels Like Home to Me | fanfic trailer ( watch?v=0dpviS6w8tw&feature= )


End file.
